Dreaming of You
by Lina Shay
Summary: [OneShot]Ron really wants to tell Hermione how he feels, but he's afraid how she might react.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic fluff. It didn't turn out as I would have liked, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
DREAMING OF YOU  
  
**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming about you and me**  
  
Ron Weasley opened his eyes to the darkness of the dormitory after having another dream of his beautiful Hermione. She was all he ever thought about those days: her bravery, her wisdom, her beautiful deep chocolate eyes and her lovely innocent smile. Ron wanted her truly and was in agony because she would never know his feelings for her.  
  
"Harry, you awake?" Ron whispered to his best friend in the bed beside his.  
  
"No!" shot back Harry as he pulled his blankets over his head.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Ron said, pleadingly, "I want to talk about something."  
  
Harry threw off his blanket and squinted at Ron, saying, "Let me guess, Hermione."  
  
"Alright then, I'll go to bed," Ron said, disappointed.  
  
"Wait," Harry groaned as he picked up his glasses off of the nightstand and placed them on his face. "What'd you want to say?"  
  
"Has Hermione mentioned Krum to you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry let out a long breath and then turn on to his side and said, "Hermione hasn't said a word about Krum in a year. They're over. You're just trying to find a reason why you shouldn't tell her how you feel."  
  
"Why would I?" Ron demanded, sounding offended. "I want Hermione to know how I feel more than anything."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her then?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Blimey!" Whined Seamus Finnigan. "Go to sleep you two!"  
  
"Sorry, Seamus," Harry apologized, looking expectantly at Ron.  
  
Ron lied down and stared at the roof.  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Harry informed.  
  
Ron took a breath, saying, "I don't know the answer."  
  
**I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do**  
  
  
"Good morning," Hermione greeted with a smile as Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Hi," was all Ron uttered as he sat down across from Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down at a rather large book and began to read. Strands of her brunette hair fell in front of her face.  
  
"What're you reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"'The Witches Guide to Wizard Behavior'," Hermione told him with a smirk.  
  
"What's that for?" Harry queried, holding back a snigger.  
  
"Nothing in pedicular," Hermione explained as she turned a page. "It's a new book by Dr. Gladia Shrinker. She's an awesome wizard analyst."  
  
"What's the book say about wizards?" Harry asked, leaning over the table to look at the book.  
  
Hermione pulled the book to her chest in a protective manner.  
  
"It basically says that wizards don't know what they want," Hermione informed, glancing at Ron for a second.  
  
"What d'you mean we don't know what we want?" Harry questioned indignantly. "I know what I want."   
  
"You think you do," Hermione said teasingly. "What qualities d'you look for in a girl?"  
  
"I donno," Harry began, shrugging. "Good Quidditch player...has something interesting to say...pretty..Like that."  
  
"Say you've got a girl who's Chaser for Hufflepuff and loves talking about Quidditch," Hermione mused.  
  
"Sounds good," Harry commented.  
  
"But this girl fawns over your fame," Hermione added.  
  
"I don't like her anymore," Harry grumbled.  
  
"How about she's absolutely gorgeous," Hermione began, "but she doesn't know a Bosil from a Bezoar."  
  
"What's wrong with this girl?" Harry retorted.  
  
"There you go," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Now you know that beauty and athletics aren't everything. You need someone who's semi-smart, at least, and who likes you for who you really are."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Harry admitted.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at him. "What qualities do you like in a girl?"  
  
Those gorgeous chocolate eyes just looking at him made Ron's heart beat quicken and his face flush.  
  
"Qualities?" Ron repeated in a higher pitch then he meant to use. His mouth felt like cotton as he licked his lips and tried to reply, "I like girls who are...beautiful-"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I want her to be smart too," Ron blurted. "She just has to love books. Also, she should be a good friend, will do anything for them. Her smile lights up the room and puts warmth in my soul. And when I look into her eyes, there's this feeling inside that I've never felt before. She draws me to her and I am helplessly in her control."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, looking half-surprised, half-confused.  
  
"Oh, Ron," began Lee Jordan, who was close by and had been listening in, "no girl like that exists."  
  
"Yes, she does," Ron said quietly, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione quickly looked back at her book.  
  
**I wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?**  
  
  
Harry watched Ron as they made their way to Potions class. They were both aware that it was very likely that Hermione knew how Ron felt for her and, by her reaction, she did not return his feelings. Ron wished to forget that morning, but that didn't mean that Hermione would forget it as well.  
  
"Maybe she didn't know that you were speaking about her," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron just lowered his head.  
  
"I mean," Harry continued, "girl's can be quite dense."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked scoffingly. "You're talking about Hermione. She figured out that Lupin was a werewolf just by a report and lunar charts. How could she not figure this out? I practically spelled it out for her."  
  
"I'm trying to be optimistic," Harry muttered.  
  
"It's useless," Ron grumbled. "There's no point anymore. Before I said all that, she may not have been my girlfriend, but she was my friend. Now, how can we even be that much?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said sincerely. "It's my fault. I told you last night that you should tell her."  
  
"No," Ron began, "I had no intention of revealing a thing before she asked me that question."  
  
"I just wish I could somehow fix this," Harry told him.  
  
"So do I," Ron sighed.  
  
**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming about you and me**  
  
Ron went down into the Gryffindor common room after having a restless few hours. He thought maybe watching the fire or, at least, getting away from Harry's snoring might help him to relax a little.  
  
Ron slowly made his way toward the fireplace. Before he had the chance to sit down...  
  
"Hello, Ron."   
  
He immediately turned around and saw Hermione seated in the corner of the large room. She stood up and began to walk toward him. Ron had the instinct to flee, but where to?  
  
"Ron, I've-I've wanted to talk to you about this morning," Hermione informed him. "I've been looking for you. After class, you kept running off. I didn't even see you at lunch. It feels like you're avoiding me."  
  
Ron wiped his sweaty hands on his robes and glanced around the room, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"I have been reading up on this," Hermione explained. "There are several books about wizard behavior in the school library. I started this research last year after the Yule Ball. I believe this morning has confirmed my hypothesis."  
  
Ron had been staring at her since she mentioned the Yule Ball, but he wasn't sure what she was talking about with all this research and hypothesis nonsense.  
  
"But to make absolutely sure," Hermione went on, taking a breath, "I have one more experiment."  
  
"What experiment is that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him down toward her, pressing his lips to her own. Ron was shocked for a moment, but after a short hesitation he wrapped his arms around her leaned into the kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled away and rested her chin on Ron's shoulder as she gently whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Ron replied, overwhelmed with joy. His one wish had come true.   
  
"My hypothesis is now a fact," Hermione giggled.  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**  
  
A/N: So, did it suck or was it OK? Please review. 


End file.
